


为咆哮着的昨日献上赞歌

by todistaja016



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todistaja016/pseuds/todistaja016
Summary: 在那个宣判时刻，他顶着那副狂喜的表情，对着世界大声呼喊：“我爱着世界上的每一个人！我真心地爱着！上帝将会为我证明，我爱你们，我爱你们所有人…“哈兰·埃里森 《在世界中心呼唤爱的野兽》
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	为咆哮着的昨日献上赞歌

自我成年之后，这座城市里开始陆续出现这样的时刻：它们盘踞着钟面上任意一个三十度，偶尔持续数小时，于是拂晓熄灭于黄昏、凛冬让位于盛夏，除此之外一切的一切都在高温中下沉，悄无声息地滑进一道明丽的火焰里去。那道火，从未有人描述过它的颜色，也从未有人体察过它的温度，因为它只在这样的时刻中爆燃，而只有我甘愿在这样的时刻中放任自己被其灼伤。这是他难得愿意表现得缄默的时刻，至少不再癫狂地放声大笑，取而代之的是珊瑚绒般柔顺的低吟，每当我进一步逼近焰心，那音调就会拔高几度。我毫不怀疑他比起脱口秀演员，拥有一副更适合歌唱家的好嗓子。

我怀念我们在这样的时刻中共享的每一丝气息，每一寸酡红，每一次得寸进尺的碰触。尽管他只是虚弱地瘫在床笫间，用那只被汗水打湿的手捏我的脸：蝙蝠，你又让我失望了。我知道他期待的是无限延长的窒息而不是一个点到即止的吻，他期待着死在我手上，真正地死去，这样他就能如愿化作一颗飘飘悠悠的惊叹号，消失在某段文本中间。因而我无法回应他的期待，他必须永远失望下去。

我不断告诫自己，这绝不是为了证明任何事。

我短暂的童年在两声枪响中戛然而止，它像母亲的珍珠项链一下子断了线，一颗颗滚进血泊里被染成红色，时间逻辑再不能自洽。我在其间看见了无数个自己，昏暗的光线令他们面目模糊，像是来自不同世界的幽灵。我应该号啕大哭，应该大声呼救，应该被恐惧钉在原地，或者应该从血泊里捡起那把杀死了我父母的枪。有某种力量催促着我从中选择一个行动，任何一个，仿佛这样事情就能被推上正轨。但是我没有。我后退了一步，迎着从背后吹来的穿巷风转过身，竭尽所能向前奔跑。在我迈开脚步的那一刹那，我意识到自己正在逃离某种黑暗且深邃的命运，像个懦夫一样将它跟父母未寒的尸骨一起丢在逼仄的小巷子里，祈祷着遗忘吞灭一切，时间抚平伤痕。我输给了恐惧，唯一一次。

从既定命运中逃亡是怎样的一种感受，现在已经无从回忆，我只记得那晚的空气中飘荡着一股令人悲伤的紫罗兰色的淡淡香气，迎面而来的风中夹藏着不属于那个季节的雪花，每一片都如同碳火般炽热。两侧的砖墙加速朝后退却，我怀疑自己正在燃烧，直至脚下一绊扑进厚实的雪堆里，才发现自己仍然活着。

那天的报纸报道了哥谭突降大雪，版面在韦恩夫妇遇害的头条新闻下方缩成惨兮兮的一小块。其中韦恩家失踪的独子布鲁斯·韦恩的照片占去头版三分，短暂成为白领们咖啡桌上的谈资，于十一月的初雪早晨被彻底遗忘。

我们第一次见面时他的日子过得不太景气，一栋由谷仓改建成的逼仄居所，奶牛在门口恣意大小便，房门要敲五下才有人闷声回应。尽管数十年之后他仍然年轻如故，但我八岁那年他已经是一副二十七八岁的模样了。他陡然拽开门，我毫无防备地被吓了一跳；一道细长的黑影，两团明亮的绿色，闻起来像松节油，像为你掖好被子的那双粗糙的大手，像平安夜的第一碗热汤，也像每一个失眠的午夜月光下无声呼吸的鸭绒枕头。

他很......漂亮？

年仅八岁的我搜肠刮肚也找不出更得体的形容方式。站在门前的是个细瘦且苍白的男人，一个我见过最漂亮的男人，锁骨托着颈子，不知怎的容易令人想起雪天的腊梅花，只不过画面上只有黑白色。他俯下身子来，我被一股熟悉的黑暗包覆，四周的温度立刻变得绵软而馨香。雪落在土石间没有声响，他在岑寂间让这个拥抱延长了几秒，对着我的耳朵哈出热气：小家伙，这回你来得太早了。某一瞬间我的心脏纠结在一起，像是出于某种神秘的原因而出离悲伤，像是他身上的悲戚伸出千万道漆黑的触肢纠缠在我身上，但那嗓音分明笑着。

那天晚上他还是让我进了门，我得到了一块沾着木屑的小毯子和一大杯热牛奶。他的起居范围瑟缩在谷仓的一角，其他地方堆满了像是从不同时代不同国家的住宅里搜刮来的杂物，例如一面从正中间整齐碎开的镜子，例如一本平装德译版辛波斯卡诗集，例如一座只在错误的时间推出一只黄铜金丝雀报时的老旧座钟——他说它来自罗马尼亚。我在错落的时间洪流中无从下脚，他却像只骄傲的园丁鸟迈着细长的双腿来回蹦跳，对于那堆破烂背后的故事如数家珍。

一开始我被安顿在沙发上，但很快他就给我找到了另一张小床，挪到他长得像乌鸦的写字台边上。桌上摆着他的笑话笔记本，他从小就想成为一名脱口秀演员，奈何缪斯抛弃了他。也许那是因为他是个黑白色调的男人，只穿葬礼上常见的那种廉价套装，也许还留着标签方便稍后拿回去退掉。我们在满桌子畸形的木雕半成品之间吃饭，可供选择的菜色在中式快餐和冷掉的意大利面之间浮动，但我什么也不想吃。桌子上摆着几张相框，他年轻的妻子被定格在23岁的深秋，死于热奶器故障，一尸两命，他解释说，同时咽下半颗裹满番茄酱的肉丸。

（桌子上也摆着他和母亲的合照。母亲抱着五岁的他，一颗浆草绿的蛇头悬在她身后，沉甸甸的，像熟透的李子。拍完这张照片之后她就死了。）

我们谁也没提起韦恩的事。他希望我留下，我也想不出自己还有任何资格回去。阿尔弗雷德发动了大半个哥谭的警力来找我，但从来没有人敲响过谷仓的门。这里的一桌一椅始终冷漠地凝视着静止不动的时间，只有风在屋外自顾自烈着，壁炉里永远燃烧着柴火，而我再也没能想起自己到底是如何来到了这个地方。

他说他的名字叫约翰，约翰·多伊，“无名氏”。但有时他也自称乔或者杰克，偶尔是亚瑟·弗莱克，一时兴起又会变成埃里克·博德。有时候他会突然笃定地对我坦言自己的真实姓名是莱蒙德·赫德，那样我就知道第二天他又要开始自称约翰·多伊了。

他知道我叫布鲁斯·韦恩，但他喜欢听到这个名字从我自己口中蹦出来。布鲁斯布鲁斯，他说，你有一个“忧郁”的名字，听起来像一场湖蓝色的高烧。他捏着我的脸蛋，抻面团似的往两边拉，你想让我怎么称呼你，小布鲁斯？告诉我你怕什么，是什么有幸光临你最黑暗的噩梦，是蝙蝠对不对？我要是猜错了就纠正我。但你的眼睛已经把什么都写在里面了......但我从他无尽扩散的绿色中只看见了疯狂，疯狂和爱，两者结合美得不可一世。我伸手抚摸他的脑袋，像安抚一只炸毛的猫儿。如同多年以后常做的那样，他默契地把脸颊埋在我的掌心里，冰凉的。

（他曾是最不受欢迎的疯子，他血腥的疯狂已经统治了这片天空几百年。那时他出现在列克星顿钉马掌的铺子前，手里死死攥着一头被开膛破肚的貘——看在耶稣玛利亚约瑟的份上它才刚出生，愿主看顾它——但是没有人能阻止他行自己应行之事；他像个掩耳盗铃的喜剧演员说着只能逗乐自己的疯话，在泥坑里打滚，往酒桶里撒尿，人们看见他时鼻梁上掀起的一层层皱褶好像要生生将他夹死，又像海浪要令他溺毙，但他最终活下来了，靠着吸收来自四面八方的恶。

他前进时，世界就畏惧地后退两步。他坏掉了，像个无法修补的布偶被丢弃在遗忘里，可怜的堂帕格里亚齐，甚至没有一个公共福利机构愿意分给他一两粒三环类药物。他拿雷明顿左轮在街上即兴杀人，星期一三五挑选穿着红格子衬衫的男人，星期二四六杀死手里拿着一次性咖啡杯的女人，星期日蒙上眼睛开枪。他在飞舞的血肉之间狂笑着舞蹈，给每个受害者讲述临时编造的起源故事。有时候是他的继父割开了他的嘴角，有时则是他那患妄想症的母亲。他喋喋不休，狂笑，然后喋喋不休，始终精神抖擞。血点洒在他暗紫色的西装上闪闪发光，他在闪闪发光。

怪物。）

我来之前他只有一个人，偶尔在温室里栽培他的紫色大丽菊，他带我去看过，晚风拂过时那些深紫色的花瓣就会像蒲公英一般脱离花序，沿着朔风离去的轨迹飘洒进月色里，好像从未存在过它们降生的痕迹。但在我来之前只有他一个人佇立在这里，目送自己的时光与花瓣一同亡佚。长此以往，他渐渐摸索到了生命的最简化学式。例如到超市里需要买哪些东西、只需要买哪些东西就足以应付每日生存所需，而“生活”又是另一码事。他未曾真正“生活”过。他漫无尽头的生命大致存在于卧室的四壁之间，有时需要每日清晨扯一张下来，有时呈针状绕着360°奔跑不止，有时尝起来像潮气和尼古丁，有时则是刺耳的雪花点。尽管如此他仍然没完没了地活着，为了见证那些已死的和正在死去的旗帜，为了证明某些理念，为了证明给某一个特定的人看，只有那个人能杀死我，只有他能赐予我真正的死亡。

我问他那个人是谁，他说还没到时候，我的小蝙蝠，还没到时候。

我十二岁的时候一种悲天悯人的思绪缠上了他，他终于决定送我回去读书，尽管这意味着巨大的风险。彼时我正把一枚回置弹簧塞进枪管，试着完成我的第六把格洛克17，我坦言自己不喜欢读书，把组装完毕的枪口抬起来，正好对准他的鼻尖。于是他又开始喋喋不休，列举读书的诸多好处，我静静地等着，直到他承诺只要我去读书他就不再逼着我将来陪他一起杀人纵火。我说成交。

我永远不会开枪杀人。这样的信条我曾在他面前陈述了千百次，始终被忽略，或是被突如其来的大笑掩盖，每一次他爱过头或是恨过头都会这样。他简直恨死我坚持的信条，但我也从来不打算让步。要是游戏关卡过于简单容易吸引不到玩家，这个道理他也明白，我们之间试图验证两种理念的战争或许正是在那一刻打响的——在一个自称别西卜的苍蝇恶魔和他十岁的养子之间。

但他一直很漂亮。无论是在他爱的时候，还是将对我的恨咬碎在牙齿间的时候。

然而他的险恶程度远远超乎我的想象。招兵买马几乎是在一夜之间完成的，放学后我踏进那座谷仓时险些怀疑自己走错了地方：那里被改造成了一座小型军事基地，甚至完成了简易扩建，脑袋上套着红色面罩的男男女女穿行在堆放各处的武器弹药之间，个个西装笔挺，好像一群食腐的黑色大鸟。空气里氤氲的馨香消失了，取而代之是枪油和火药的刺鼻气味，我最终在一张铺着城市交通线路图的台球桌边上找到了他。他背对着我，同样一身黑色西装，上等布料熨帖地包裹着他细瘦的身躯，勾勒出腰际姣好的线条。哦天哪小蝙蝠我没注意到你在这，他回过头来寒暄——头？他往自己脑袋上扣了个蠢得不可思议的红色桶状物，他是怎么看见东西的？我质问他怎么回事，同时视线扫过陌生的四壁，谢天谢地他们没动像乌鸦的写字台和边上我的小床。

“我得承认，小蝙蝠，你的学费可不便宜。”

借口。

“是吗？所以这都是为了供我上学？真令人感动。”

我随手拎起一把AR-15。

“我猜这些东西大概不比学费便宜到哪去。”

他双手叉腰，脑袋上那个桶忽然看起来很苦恼。思考了半晌，他语重心长地说：

“Neque mel, neque apes（没有蜜蜂，没有蜂蜜）.”

毫无裨益的对话。

我们拥有了一台能够正常播放画面的电视，当晚立刻就收到了红头罩帮在上城区活动的新闻转播。他们炸了一列地铁，接着马不停蹄地跑去抢了银行，一共导致八死二十四伤，效率惊人。播放到地铁起火那个画面时他跑到电视边上，摆了个“嗒哒”的夸张动作，展示他的第一次大获全胜。我在沙发上蜷缩起来。但是这不公平，你并非第一次杀戮或犯罪，而我从来没有......怎么了小蝙蝠？说下去，而你从来没有怎么样？

而我从来没有过阻止你的经验。

阻止我？这就是你一直以来想要做的事吗？你知道接下来每个星期六我们都会在城市里大搞破坏，摧毁无数个幸福美满的家庭，从资本家手里夺走数不胜数的财富。从今往后每一个下雪或下雨的夜晚都会有一对韦恩夫妇死在暗巷里，成为一个猩红的符号，像是这座城市眼球表面的视觉残留，很快就跟其他垃圾污水无名尸首一起消失在无人在乎的角落。你知道今天早上我和那个自以为正义的老警探打上照面，而他还穿着那件受贿得来的风衣外套。正义被裹在腐败的痂壳下面，被一层又一层的权力圈套捕获，在罪恶面前无计可施，像那位大头朝下的倒吊人，多完美的笑话素材。就在我把这些讲述给你听的时候还有无数个父母无数个妻子无数个丈夫把它讲给他们的孩子、丈夫、妻子们听，次日的太阳升起时话题又会变成“今天晚上吃什么”，每一条曾经鲜活的人命就这样变成连接字节与字节过渡话题与话题的标点符号，他们仅仅是符号！这就是事实，小蝙蝠，我甚至懒得费心思去数几颗子弹打爆了几颗脑袋，它们是逗号，或者是分号上面那个该死的点。你试图阻止的不是我——假设你真的能做到——你的敌人是这座城市，是这个社会，是这个文明。你要如何与既成事实战斗？醒醒吧我的孩子，把手交给我，我们一起做晚祷，就像托马斯和玛莎教给你的那样，阿门，bon appétit！

我只能把他的话当成疯子的胡言乱语来消化，就像我把晚餐悉数倒进垃圾桶那样倒个干净。但是我忘不掉，和他共同生活的这些年他嘴里每一句话都刻进了我的脑海里，像数学老师每周五在白板边栏上留下的三道竞赛题，我们把它们抄到本子上，等下一次翻开的时候尝试解决。每一个失眠的夜晚我都绞尽脑汁想要解决他的迷题，我阻止不了哪怕独独这一座城市更阻止不了整个文明腐烂的进程，但我相信自己有一天能够阻止他一个人，能够证明他这一个人是错的。我告诉他人命从来不是标点符号，没有人是符号，他们的人生完整且鲜活地存在过，包括你也一样红头罩一号，无论那下面是乔或者约翰或者杰克或者亚瑟或者随便谁，这个愚蠢的桶不是你的铭文，也许从电视上认识你的人会只记住这身装束以便下次看见它们时来得及发出恐惧的尖叫，就像巴甫洛夫那条训练良好的狗；但你成为不了恐惧本身，你不是恶的化身，你不是世间一切疯狂无序的浓缩，哪怕你竭尽全力想要淡化自己的人格，但是别忘了我始终注视着你，无论你披挂上多少层伪装。也许别人会怕你，会败给你，但我不会，我是唯一能够阻止你的人。

我把他们的行动计划通过匿名信件寄给了戈登警长，那一年我15岁，红头罩帮已经在这座城市肆虐三个年头。这是我的第一次反击，直到许多年之后我仍然难以忘怀这一天，我从溃不成军的食腐鸟群之间跑过，行将垮塌的铁架走廊和脚下巨口般蒸腾热气的化学液体池构成一副好似地狱的光景，最后只剩下我和他，我一拳揍在他的下巴上，朝他大吼，但他永远不会知道自己做得过火了，他完全癫狂地大笑，一边从我身边逃跑，但是那前面根本没有别的路，我追上去之前就该想到。

（我知道最简单的解决方案。从他第一次开始诱导我朝着他的脑袋扣下扳机的那一刻开始我就知道这一切都是他精心设计的阴谋。他孜孜不倦地求死，并且唯独希望死在我的手里，因为当我扣下扳机的那一刻，他的理论就得到了充分证明。）

失重感传来的那一刻我及时刹住了车，下一个动作就是伸出手去，朝着他的方向。但是他没有把手伸给我。不不不，今天没有晚祷了，我的蝙蝠。他以红头罩一号的身份狂笑着坠入那口绿色的深渊，我探出头去看的时候，只看见一个红色的桶装物体漂在水面上，浮浮沉沉，像一个惊叹号。

他以为我杀了他。

遗憾的是付清住院费之后我们“干净”的那张信用卡里还剩下十刀，只够买赛百味，更遗憾的是辣味杰克起司已经没有了。把挤满波伏洛起司的三明治交给他时我有点想笑，本来以为他会发怒，但是他没有，只是将眼神移向百叶窗，狠狠啃咬着他预算内的最后一顿午餐。

一切都在计划中，huh？我还是没忍住笑了，悄悄伸出手，拿手背抚摸他被化学药品漂白了的脸颊。他的睫毛颤动了一下，啃咬三明治的动作越发卖力。过了一会，还是没辙地把脸埋在了我的手心里，像我们曾经会做的那样。

只能说命运真的很奇妙。我跳进那滚烫的死亡液体中把他捞出来，但化学物质只对他起了作用。现在我只有左脚打着石膏，他却不得不像个废人一样在医院里继续躺上三个星期。这就是报应，我低声在他耳边呼唤那个象征耻辱的名号，红头罩先生，这是报应。他冷不丁回过头来盯着我，眼神像只应激的猫头鹰，脸上挂着远比先前更疯狂的笑容，不，蝙蝠，这只是第一回合，只要我们都还活着这事就不算完。

我只好翻了个白眼，伸手摘掉他嘴角的面包碎屑。晚安，做个好梦。转身离开时我没有回头去看他的眼神，但是后来我确实后悔了，后悔当时为什么没有吻他。

次日早晨，他从医院里消失了。我应该预料到的。同时消失的还有一件白大褂和一支派克钢笔。钢笔当天下午被人从路边拾回，当时它插在一位出租车司机的喉咙里，难以辨认哪些是墨水哪些是鲜血。后来的半年我再也没见过他，没有新闻，没有令人起疑的死亡，倒不如说这座城市里百分之八十的死亡都同样凶残可鄙。这时我才注意到他的疯话中至少有那么一句是真的：我们脚下的地面上躺满了托马斯和玛莎横死的尸首，却没人看得到。哥谭带着她千钧的步伐滚滚往前，而我们同样没有停下哪怕一步，所有人都焦头烂额地与生活搏斗，无视黑暗之中栖身的那些恶，吝啬到哪怕一秒都不愿留给我们身后罪恶的牺牲品。也是在同一刻，我意识到自己撑着拐杖走在街道上的时候，从来不需要戴墨镜或口罩来掩盖自己身为韦恩遗孤的事实，因为人们早就已经忘记了七年前发生在那条小巷中的事情，忘记了曾经有个受惊的孤儿在寒冷与黑暗中夺路狂奔，却没有一个人......

不。有一个人。

那个人在道路的尽头打开了门，他弯下腰，给了那个孤儿一个温暖的拥抱，而他也同样是个孤儿。

阿尔弗雷德在星期四翩然而至，彼时我正在后厨清洗最后一个盘子上的叉烧酱。看得出来他最近有在健身，一身正装很容易给我这种常年接触武器工艺的人留下深刻印象。他的手杖里藏着开了刃的剑，腰带附近起码配备了三种以上精巧的武器，皮鞋底部显然也安装了刀片。我转过身继续洗盘子，告诉他，我喜欢他这一身打扮，尤其是那枚蝙蝠形状的领带夹。

老管家轻声笑了，诚然，您知道我是个怀旧的人。

所以他们说的那个蝙蝠侠是你熟人？

空气安静了一会。

布鲁斯少爷，我从没想过长大后的您会这么喜欢开玩笑。

我耸了耸肩，拿抹布擦干手，淡淡的洗洁精味道残留在指尖。至少你的名声还算不错，比起那帮民兵。

民兵。他把这个单词重复了一遍。布鲁斯少爷，这些年我每天都会打扫一遍您的房间，您最喜欢的正义头罩玩偶还摆在原来的位置，每一次我拿起它又放下，就好像能听见一个声音催促着我来找你。您应该听说了，韦恩集团在菲利普先生的治理下运作得很好，我们都注意到董事会还有一个位子......

阿福，我回不去了。

少爷，我知道。

我不会动他烧杀抢掠来的那笔财产，也不会接受你的资助。让我消失在人群里，我能靠自己的双手养活自己。

我知道，少爷，我知道。

老人哭了，拿缎面手套沾拭着眼角。我鼻子发酸，伸出手臂环住他，这才发现自己已经比他高了这么多。

我只请求你为我做一件事，阿福。请你一定要相信我，我知道自己在做什么。我听说过你和戈登警长这些年为保卫哥谭治安付出的努力，你们是一对了不起的搭档，替我向他问声好。

好的，少爷，没问题。老人擦干了最后一滴泪，又变回这座城市优雅而强大的正义使者。他转过身门边走了几步又停下来。见到您还好好的我真的很高兴。如果有任何需要请随时开口，少爷，我还会再来看您。注意保重身体，晚安。

阿尔弗雷德走了，我抬头透过玻璃望向云层之上，蝙蝠形状的光标沉默地漂浮在星宿之间。我这才发现自己正在哽咽，眼泪止不住地砸在洗手池壁上，发出“咚咚咚”的回响。

当晚在蝙蝠侠和戈登警长的配合抓捕下，谜语人落网，没有死伤。哥谭整夜安眠。

我再次见到约翰，或者说乔，杰克，亚瑟，是在次年情人节。是他来找的我，擅自出现在宿舍阳台上，穿得像个从马戏团里跑出来的怪胎，问我愿不愿意出去走走。尽管他瘦得像一把干柴，白得像生物实验室里的小鼠尸体，头发变成了绿色，但他依然很漂亮。我推开阳台门，沿着排水管爬下去，而他纵身一跃平稳落地，灵活轻盈得简直不像个人类。是那化学物质改变了我，蝙蝠，我现在连续杀死三十个无辜的哥谭市民都毫不费劲。我告诉他要是他敢这么做我就把他揍进医院。他说实际上我马上就要这么做了。我开始感到不安。

我们经过闹市，来到广场，穿过斑斓得几欲糜烂的彩灯光束，这时他的手捉住了我的手，冰凉的，发着微汗。我们走进一座写字楼，坐电梯登上顶层观光台，从那里可以俯瞰下方被夜色点缀得金碧辉煌的旋转木马。他说你看啊亲爱的蝙蝠，良辰美景怎么能缺了盛大的焰火。要怪就怪城市管理部门颁布了那条应该下地狱的规定，“城市中心禁止燃放烟花爆竹”，这是人干的事吗？

大厦外壁的灯管将他苍白的脸染成紫色大丽花般绚烂的颜色，这时我想要吻他和往死里揍他的冲动是1比1，剩下的十分之八令我扑到他身上，寻找那该死的信号发射器。

这回没有发射器了，我的蝙蝠，一切都是命中注定。

他话音刚落，轩然而起的震荡波就呼啸着砸向了我的耳膜，下方人群的尖叫声哀嚎声在连续三声爆炸的巨响中细若蚊鸣，接着我看见他玻璃球般透明的眼珠上浮起一道鲜艳的光火，我回过头，伴随焰火升空，腾飞的除开广场上的鸟雀还有其他。一个绯红色的巨型笑脸照亮了半边夜空，一旁的蝙蝠灯则黯淡得可怜。

笑吧，蝙蝠，情人节快乐！他尖声狂笑。

我揍断了他七根肋骨。

他没有骗我，那种神秘的化学物质令他迅速恢复了健康。我趁医生发现问题之前把他丢进了阿克汉姆精神病院。他显然疯得不轻，而我们早该正视这个问题了。前往哈琳·奎泽尔医生诊室的一路上所有医护人员都躲瘟疫般避让到走廊两侧，因为来这里之前我不得不又揍了他一顿才让他安分地待在轮椅上，从他鼻腔里淌出来的血流了一地。没有提前预约，但是警卫和保安都没敢妨碍我们，大概是因为罗夏也在场。

罗夏是那帮民兵中最难以沟通的一个，但偏偏只有他愿意看在阿尔弗雷德的面子上跟我搭线。他对犹太人和同性恋深恶痛绝，除此之外，尤为憎恨布鲁斯·韦恩。他坚持评价我跟“轮椅上那玩意”的关系“过于病态”，我不置可否；在我第三次拒绝将“那玩意”送监的时候，他以一种狰狞的语气警告我要是再有下次看见我们俩结对出现，“我可能不会杀他，但是我一定会把你的鼻梁骨揍断，韦恩，你记住这个。”

奎泽尔医生被吓坏了，罗夏这才收回拽住我衣领的手，摔门出去。我发现钢笔不知道什么时候跑到了那家伙的手里，赶紧把笔夺下来，朝着医生赔了个歉疚的笑脸。她建议我给她和患者空出一个相对私密的空间，但是我拒绝了，哪怕他穿着拘束衣，也绝对能想得出办法杀死一位手无寸铁的精神科医生。您请开始吧，我就坐在这里，不会干扰治疗。

我确实没有留意他们的交谈内容，这在后来又一次令我感到后悔。因为等我回过神来，我的小疯子正大模大样地懒在轮椅里，解除了一切束缚，手里还捧着奎泽尔医生的那杯立顿红茶。我从位置上腾起身，发现医生瘫坐在地上，双手掐进头皮，不断的啜泣。在我打算扶起她的时候她甩开我的手，冲出了房间。

真是可怜的女人。患者评价道。

这回我忍住了揍他的念头。

她的工作日复一日亵渎着她的梦想，每次踏进这间纯白的诊室，她都觉得自己无比沮丧，甚至不止一次幻想这地方能被涂成红色，鲜血的那种，哪怕用她自己的动脉血——只要她能切实地感觉自己活着。

你对她说了什么？我感到疲惫。

什么都没说，蝙蝠，我只是选择扮演一位听众。哈琳患有可怕的心理疾病和严重的偏头痛，压力已经快要将她拆吃入腹，但是她没敢跟任何人倾诉，因为那会让她丢了饭碗。这个社会就像一台碎纸机，逐次吞噬像她一样无趣且终日郁闷的符号，每分每秒都是。我有办法带她获得快乐，但你打断了我们的洽谈。这是你的错，蝙蝠。

她不是符号。

随你怎么想吧。他的声音黯下去，抿了一口红茶。

我没有再带他去看任何心理医生或者精神科医生，而他一恢复自由就立刻开始为非作歹。他管自己叫小丑，没什么创意，但他的犯罪手段越发残忍，并且毫无章法规律可循，我逐渐能够嗅到空气中义警们的熊熊怒火和越来越浓的血腥味，我知道他是为了引出我的怒火，他在等待经由我之手降临的死亡。

我决定动手。当天我就逮住了他，除了我之外没有人知道他会跑到哪些地方去惹祸。而他逮住了乔·奇尔，将其钉上十字架，那可怜人的血液掺杂着尿液一起流淌在教堂地面上。在罪魁祸首开始介绍背景故事之前我还不认识这个人，但他一介绍完毕，我就明白这又是一个无聊的陷阱。这个在十字架上瑟瑟发抖的男人就是九年前杀死我父母的那个小贼，而他当然记得我是谁，这九年来我几乎就是他最糟糕的梦魇。

小丑递给我一把电锯，上吧蝙蝠，为你的父母报仇。

我拿着电锯上前去，割断绳子，那可怜人倒在他自己的血与尿里。我回头看小丑，递给他一个难以置信的眼神。就这样？我觉得简单到让我有点怀疑这是个玩笑。

他狂笑着，前仰后合。

下了毒？解药被你藏在哪了？

他笑得更厉害了，连连摇头。

又是定时炸弹的把戏？

他笑得直拍长椅，又是摇头。

转移视线？我几乎就要掏出手机给戈登警长打电话。

小丑指了指我手里的电锯。我低下头，借着昏暗的烛光发现那上面已经沾了血。冰冷的恐惧集中了我，我转过身去看地上的乔·奇尔，他已经昏了过去，而本该是左腿的位置从膝盖往下被暴力地接洽了一根木头假腿。

生日快乐，小蝙蝠，蛋糕我提前帮你切好了。

我把凶器一扔就冲过去往他脸上挥拳头，我恨自己总是比他迟一步，这个狡猾的恶魔，我不断挥舞拳头，直到那张漂亮的脸被鲜血覆盖，才将他一把丢到长椅上。我先报了警，然后拨打了急救电话，这才筋疲力尽地在他身边坐下，试着喘匀气，四周又静了下来。

这时我想起来他刚才说的话。我已经太久没有关注过日历，而生日，对我来说早就是一个已经模糊的概念，并不需要牢记在心。

“谢谢。”我说，说完自己都觉得很莫名。我没看他，但是能感觉到他坐了起来，摇摇晃晃地靠在我身上，蹭了蹭，这又让我想起玩累的小猫。我伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，蹭掉他嘴角的血迹，撩开他凌乱的额发，自己也不知道这一系列动作代表哪些含义。他垂下眼帘，把脸转向我，又一个不明就里的动作。

然后我凑上去吻了他。他尝起来是鲜血的味道，而这完全是我的责任。我缓慢而冷静地用舌尖探索他的口腔，也许是因为这一刻我等了太久，我反而更倾向于让它尽可能缓而绵长。显然，对他来说也是一样，因为他的气息立刻就乱了。我把手放在他的腰上，他抓着我的手指猛地缩紧，我得寸进尺地把手往下滑，同时想象着那层布料下方纤薄的苍白皮肤，和皮肉下方蝴蝶般伸展的胯骨。我放开了他的嘴唇，转而啜吻他的颈项。他的喉结滚动了一下，同时泄出一声微不可查的呻吟，我全身都热了起来。

不行，不能在这。我自己的声音在脑海里敲响警钟，几乎是同时警笛声传来，我这才想起自己刚才报了警。他从迷蒙的状态中抽离出来，眼神闪着光，我知道一个好去处，蝙蝠，完成它。我被他拉着从后门撤退，甚至不忘替他带走沾血的凶器。满世界的光影擦着我的眼角流星般划过，我只觉得得偿所愿的感觉令空气尝起来像是甜的。

一个月后，罗夏打断了我的鼻梁骨。

夜枭提到过他是个说到做到的人，而我当时应该留意这句忠告。我不怪罪这位愤怒的义警，虽然我永远不可能让他相信这近一个月来的小丑事件0伤亡真的全是我的功劳。

“你已经疯了，韦恩。”他没有往我脸上啐口水唯一的原因是他的面罩。我扶着墙站起来，他背对着我踢飞了一块巨大的土石，砸在一辆废弃卡车的挡风玻璃上。

“不是你想的那样，我们不是......”

“你放跑了他。”他陈述，语气像一块不锈钢玻璃。

我松了口气，至少他还没怀疑到我们的关系上。

“我说过我会揍断你的鼻梁骨。”

“千真万确。”

“但我真的揍你是因为有人死了，韦恩。还有人正在成为潜在的死者。”

“什么？”

“今天早上他刚杀了一个证券经纪人，因为你放跑了他。”

我不做声，鼻子上的疼痛一阵阵撕裂着我的嘴角，而我再也无心关注自己看上去是否狼狈了。罗夏的话令我感到愤怒。

“听着，不管你觉得自己有多神通广大，那是个疯子，他会继续杀人，除非我们让他永远无法这样做。因为某些不可告人的原因他信任你，所以只有你有机会宰了他，把你自己的位置安排好，他手里再死一个人我就再揍你一次。”

后来我的鼻子又被罗夏打断了三次，其他几次因为它已经断了于是他揍了我其他部位。没有工作的时候，我往返于警察局和医院，有一次在戈登局长办公室门口的走廊里我的鼻粘膜突然就破了，鲜血滴落在衬衫领子上，我正慌乱时凭空忽然出现了一张餐巾纸，我接过来连连道谢。当我抬起头，映入眼帘的是一个和我差不多年纪的年轻警探，听我道谢时温和地笑了笑。从身上的装备不难判断他正是和戈登局长一起奔走在案件一线的专案组成员。迪克·格雷森，这个名字我并不陌生，注入哥谭警局的新血液之一，戈登说他们是这座城市的希望。

“加油。”格雷森警探跟我击拳，然后消失在走廊转角。我低头看看自己的拳头，加油一词令人惝恍，仿佛我也被纳入了和义警与警员们并肩作战的一员。我确实是离这座城市最危险的敌人最近的一个，但是除此之外，我没有生命之虞，还一次次放跑小丑造成更多的混乱和死亡，我不知道自己是否真的有资格与他们站在一起，甚至开始怀疑自己和小丑一样，只不过是一个疯狂的杀人犯而已。毕竟，我是被小丑本人养大的孩子。

但我依然相信杀了他是最糟糕的解决方式。我和他之间的战争，以及哥谭的正义力量与小丑之间的战争，从来都不在同一个位面上展演。我的视线逐渐穿透手背，刺向虚空，在那里我看见了硕大无朋的黑暗，而投下黑暗的，则是我此生见过最耀眼的光芒。

（他曾经说过：“不，蝙蝠，这只是第一回合，只要我们都还活着这事就不算完。”）

我的心中忽然有了答案。接下来我只需要等待着，等待一个几乎不可能到来的机会。

我在这场战争中的位置很简单明了。一直以来，我只是跟着他，然后在他想要杀人的时候阻止他，方法包括很多种，有时是揍他，有时是上他，这要根据他的心情来定。那时我们整日在高楼间奔走，从早到晚，右脚尖追逐左脚跟，蝙蝠与丑角，我和他。有时我们聊天，有时在影子底下静坐，他给我讲故事，从旁遮普到意第绪，几乎涵盖了每一位舞蛇人的奇异经历和每一辆越野车后视镜里反射的物什，仿佛他曾游历过整个世界。有时我们在不知名的汽车旅馆里醒来，他说，我们可以去欧洲旅行，先去德国，然后是捷克；或者我们去找一片沙漠，那里除了死亡没有人会干扰我们，我们可以尽情地拼个你死我活，争得累了就做爱，如此循环往复。但是我眼前浮现出虎斑凤蝶愤怒的振翅，张牙舞爪的黑色墨迹，冰冷的理智使者。他说那就没有罗夏。

于是再也没有罗夏。从来没有过罗夏。

（我们穿行在沙漠中，无须辨认方向，水柱会在我们口渴时喷出沙地，而绿洲会在我们筋疲力尽时耸现。我们到达沙漠中心的古老集市，用一把从舞蛇人那得到的魔笛换取阿拉丁的神灯，于是我们得偿所愿，获得了永恒的生命，足以支撑我们从世界的这一头一直走到另一头。从那往后的两万五千个清晨我们不必再倚仗启明星，因为启明星将以我们作为信标；我们会跨过在我们相对静止的生命中绝对地奔涌的长河，并且逾越瓦尔哈拉之下那座永恒的严冬，与诸神缔结誓约：就算是死亡也无法让我们分开。）

他指着楼下人行道上蚁群般密密匝匝的人群，笑着说，看，蝙蝠，是记者，比符号更符号。我心烦意乱地说他们是活生生的人不是符号，同时从他的背后轻咬他的脖颈，他发出一串猫咪的呼噜声，又往后蹭了蹭，我便顺势将手指探下去。他在触电般的颤抖中笑起来，快看，那个从大都会来的星球日报记者，我见过他，一顶一的好人，庸庸碌碌了一辈子，三年薪水不如我抢一次银行赚来的一半。我说对，你最厉害了，同时探身堵住他的嘴。

后来他说，他面对着秋叶般火红的天际说，这座城市早就已经开始燃烧了，真暖和，你难道看不见火光吗？想要我领你看看吗？

他拿枪指着自己的脑袋，你囚禁了我，蝙蝠，本来我可以做到更多，做得更疯狂，但是你的闯入断送了这一可能性，现在我已经不再是原先的那个我了，你也不再是你本该成为的你。想想吧，我们已经毁掉了彼此的人生轨迹，又用自己的颜色给对方画上了新的道路，为何不一蹴而就？

扣下扳机，给我死亡，那么这没完没了的故事就接近尾声了。

据我所知，某一天，这座城市的地下发生了世界末日般的大爆炸，很多人受了伤，但是据统计，整场事件中只出现了一位死者，除此之外甚至没有一只鸟雀被飞溅的土石砸断翅膀，没有一条游鱼因剧烈的地动受惊而亡。专家认为，这是小丑所有袭击中最温和的一次。第二年，专家再次分析，小丑的销声匿迹或许意味着哥谭终于迎来了和平的新纪年。从那往后过了四年，专家表态；小丑，那个给所有哥谭公民带来噩梦的魔鬼，那头疯狂而嗜杀的野兽，从这一刻起正式成为了一个句号。

此时此刻。

那个星球日报的男记者每日在镜头和闪光灯的围攻下挣扎，他办了张捷运卡以便挤上公交车时再也不用费劲地从后裤袋里摸出2.75刀的硬币；奎泽尔医生在她片尘不染的白色蜗壳中继续做着猩红色的梦，每周二夜里不得不献祭两片治疗偏头痛的白色小药片以换取完整的睡眠；乔·奇尔拖着假腿在后港区摆了个移动热狗摊，生意可观；阿尔弗雷德刚买到了他的第四枚领带夹，不再是蝙蝠的形状；戈登成功戒掉了烟；从来没有过罗夏。

我早就没有资格去聆听那些哥谭遗孤的亡语，或是那些夜行猛禽的尖啸，它们的敌人不攻自破，现在的这座城市从对流层到下水道都成为了它们的囊中财产。我的家族岌岌可危，而我再不需要为此操心。我是躲在影子里的懦夫。

不，少爷，您是我们中最大的功臣。您是真正把一生奉献出来的那个人。

是啊，阿福。在我这短短的生命里除了小丑什么都不剩下了。

也许他从废墟里醒来，阅读当天的报纸，会发现那个毫不起眼的“死亡人数：1”，于是我最终还是成为了他眼中的符号。说实话，我不知道这之后他会怎么看待我。也许他只觉得我是个笑话，也许他会发现自己曾经爱过我。但只要我能占据他心中的一席之地，输了的就是他，因为那样他就知道自己爱过的是个活生生的人，而非符号，他那颗疯狂的大脑或许会看到生命的价值，包括他自己在小丑这层身份之下的价值。

我的一生中曾为太多事情后悔。但是对我而言，我曾真心爱过一个人，唯独对于这点我永远不会后悔。

那天一位名叫莱蒙德·赫德的公民从爆炸的废墟中醒转，浑身上下浸泡在绿色的化学液体中。医疗人员迅速抽血检查了他的各项指标，结论是非常健康，于是他们就打发他回家了。家？他思索片刻，并没有在脑海里搜寻到相关信息。他沿着河边的小路走啊走，一直走到天黑，结果无论如何都想不起来自己的家在哪，或者到底有没有个家。除此之外，他的脑海里几乎一片空无，那里不存在任何记忆，除却这个不知是否属于自己的名字，他一无所有。他颓唐地在一张长椅上坐下，发现自己身上穿着的是一套白色的高档西装，胸前还别着一朵绛紫色的大丽菊，花瓣十分柔软，仿佛仍然生长在花茎上。

“背叛。”他用只有自己能听见的音量说道。这是他找回的第一份记忆，大丽菊的花语是背叛，所以当他看着它被晚风撕扯成数十瓣飞向河岸，未曾想起惋惜。

他在长椅上度过了新生的第一个夜晚。次日早上，他去了市中心。灾后重建的工作尚未完成，街道显得太过空旷，整个世界的阴影翻覆下来盖在他身上，他觉得有点冷。不知道这具躯体的主人是否曾被另一个灵魂拥抱过，如果真发生过，他想，但愿我身上还残留着一些那人的温度和气味吧。

所有无主的野狗都朝他狂吠，这座刚刚重生的城市并不欢迎他。每一张海报上模特的眼睛都用冰冷的眼神审度他，于是他转过身，在服装店闪闪发亮的玻璃上看见了自己的全部。一个纤瘦且落寞的男人。他脑海里闪过被制成干花的白玫瑰，和它易碎的花茎。

他独自一人在硕大的世界里徘徊着，仿佛哪里都是沙漠的中心，一片荒芜。

第五天他争取到了一份工作，肉店老板听他诉说了自己近乎为零的人生简历，心生同情，允许他在仓库帮工。

第七天他得到了一套公寓，和所有在灾难中流离失所的难民挤在同一个楼层。虽然屋顶漏水，四壁生着霉菌，但他终于不用再蜷缩在长椅上或是救助站了。

第十四天他买了一把枪和一些子弹，用的是他从慈善机构得到的所有救助金。他觉得很滑稽。别人用这些钱拯救生命，他却想要购买死亡。

第十五天他在长椅上一直坐到凌晨。他喜欢这个地方，因为这里远离喧嚣，并且永远只有他自己。无数次，他将枪口抵在自己的下颚，无数次，他落在扳机上的食指开始颤抖，无数次，大颗大颗的泪水滚下他的脸颊。他俯下身，近乎蜷缩起来，捂住自己的嘴无声哭泣。他发现这颗心里堆积着数目惊人的悲戚，哪怕他选择留下来过完余生都无法发泄干净。他想伸出手拥抱那个曾经在自己身上栖居的幽灵，但是触及到的只有空气。而对于胸口那股熔岩般炽热的情感，他始终辨认不出它究竟是什么。

也许第十五天快要结束的时候，他再一次将枪口抵住了下颚，食指扣动扳机，击锤触发子弹，他枯朽的灵魂和那朵花一起消逝在锦葵色的拂晓中。

但也许他只是放下枪，转过身，沿路走下去。

也许他会回到那座老迈的谷仓，回到那座来自错误时代并且永远走不对数字的报时钟前，在业已寂灭的心房里重新燃起一个人类至纯至真的恨与爱，等待下一个四月飘雪的夜晚，等待叩门声响起第五次，他拉开门，看见一个刚刚失去了父母的男孩发着抖站在雪里。

然后我们从头再来一遍。

全文完


End file.
